new millenium
by ina11fanmoonlaight
Summary: de acuerdo con el proyecto de acabar con los recursos naturales las naciones unidas conirtio a todos los humanos en maquinas y ya han pasado 50 años, a este proyecto solo dos hermanos sobrevivieron ahora esta en sus manos el destino de la humanidad
1. Chapter 1

De acuerdo con el proyecto de acabar con los recursos naturales las naciones unidas aplicaron el proyecto de la reactivación humana, el cual convirtió a todos los humanos en maquina y ya han pasado 100 años

-estas seguro de esto onii-chan?-

-si, empezaremos por nuestros amigos y luego salvaremos a los demás-

-pero...-

-no perdamos tiempo, sabes que somos los únicos que no han sido androidificados-

-pero...onii-chan...quizá haya alguien mas-

-vayámonos-

-onii-chan...-

_FLASHBACK_

_un niño de rastras castaño de no mas de 4 años vestía una camisa negra un poco rasgada de mangas largas con una linia amarilla al final de ellas y un pantalón negro pero estaba tan roto y sucio que cualquiera que lo viera diría que era beige y unos googles negros con una línea color ocre_(**en lo que es blanco en los originales**)_ y junto a el se encontraba una niña de pelo azul un año menor que el de rastras con una blusa rosa con una flor de pétalos blancos en el pecho y una falda azul fuerte con un ligero color turquesa un poco rasgada y unos lentes camuflados junto a ellos estaba una figura femenina, corriendo y jalándolos con ella atrás de ellos una figura masculina con el pelo azul como el de la pequeña niña y llevaba una pistola en la mano, al llegar a un elevador abrió la puerta y los metio de un suave aunque un poco fuerte empujón y les entrego una pequeña pistola a cada uno de ellos y lo único que pudo decir fue -cuídense y siguan viviendo-_

_de los ojos de la pequeña peliazul comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, corrió hacia el elevador y empezó a golpear la puerta -mama!,papa!-en eso el niño recordó las palabras que su padre la había dicho la noche anterior-pase lo que pase protege a tu hermana, kidou- ahora sabia porque se lo había dicho y con un pequeño impulso se acercó a su querida hermanita y la abrazo -hermana juro que pase lo que pase te protegeré-susurro a su oído, la pequeña se seco sus lagrimas y luego miro al de rastras _

_-pero, que pasara con mama y papa?-_

_-no te preocupes ellos ahora están en un mejor lugar-el pequeño hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír y así calmar un poco a su pequeña hermana_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-.-.-.-.-

onii-chan ya es tarde deberías entrar antes de resfriarte-decía un poco preocupada una chica peli azul al igual que sus ojos

-entrare en un segundo-decía un chico de rastras y ojos rojo vivo en los cuales se reflejaba la luna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**S****e que a quedado un poco corto pero se me ah cortado la inspiración, bien esta basada en la canción de vocaloid de new millenium y tendrá un poco de ****return****to****zero****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui otro capitulo de esta rara historia**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

capitulo 2- es un sobreeviviente?-

fudo pov's

voy de regreso a inazuma town puedo ver algo a lo lejos pero es muy dificil con esta nuve de arena aunque inazuma town a cambiado demasiado ahora todo es gris no parece aver vida humana solo paredes metalicas grises y negras, porfin la nube de arena desaparece ya puedo distinguir mejor las dos figuras, bueno parece que si hay vida humana quiza ellos sepan lo que paso.

haruna pov's

a lo lejos pudo ver algo que viene hacia aca no logro distinguir que es solo que se acerca cada ves mas ahora lo veo sera posible? no puedo creerlo es el! no crei que siguiera con vida como logro escapar?

-fudo como has logrado escapar?-le pregunta mi hermano

-escapar? de que?- parece que el no se ah dado cuenta de lo que paso

-no me digas que no te diste cuenta de lo que paso?-

-paso algo?-pregunta como si no le importara

-claro que si todos nuestros amigos fueron androificados algunos casi mueren! y a ti parece no importarte! y lo peor fue que todos los adultos fueron sacrificados, todos!- siento que algo resbala por mi mejilla acaso lloro de frustracion o por los recuerdos de mama y papa?

-haruna recuerda que en esos tiempos fudo se fue de viaje-me dice mi hermano intentando calmarme, no le respondo

-espera entonces no hay mas vida humana?-

-bueno eso no lo sabemos, despues de todo tu estas aqui y pensamos que eramos los unicos sobrevivientes- de repente suena una alarma del reloj de mi hermano

-parece que ya es hora-el solo asiente y despues de explicarle todo lo sucedido fuimos a la base de las naciones hunidas, esta anocheciendo y ese es un gran problema esta ciudad esta cubierta de sombras y oscuridad la luz de la luna ya no nos alcanza para ver.

kido pov's

bien hasta ahora todo va bien logramos entrar con algo de ayuda de fudo, me preocupa un poco que este pelando solo con ese robot se parecia mucho a el, bueno el es fuerte y yo debo consentrarme en la mision, ya estamos llegando a la base central de datos, se escucha un fuerte estruendo y luego una alrma robotica diciendo -intrusos! intrusos- habra sido fudo? bueno quiza eso nos de mas tiempo.

normal pov

todos los humanos de carne y hueso estaban muertos, excepto dos hermanos, el debil deseo dejado para ambos fue la interfase de la orbita-transdimensional era una maquina que carga personas quienes estan encima del vecctor de la historia, la meta de estos dos humanos era crear una nueva historia, ambos hermanos dieron un paso al frente y en eso lo que los dos temian pasa la puerte se abrio y ambos miraron incredulos y temerosos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**estoy pensando en poner una parte yaoi pero lo dejo a peticion del publico asi que ¿les gustaira que fuera yaoi?**


End file.
